


K is for Kyuubi

by HomeForImaginaryFriends



Series: The A,B,Cs of Mythical Creatures and Monsters [11]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Japanese Mythology & Folklore, M/M, Magic, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 01:19:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14033016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HomeForImaginaryFriends/pseuds/HomeForImaginaryFriends
Summary: Kita tries very hard (and fails) to not think about his new cute classmate.





	K is for Kyuubi

**Author's Note:**

> crumpledbottle (over on tumblr) requested Kyuubi+KitaDai and it was super fun to write this pairing!
> 
> Feel free to drop by and offer up a mythical creature+ship on tumblr (or here!)  
> http://thatishogwash.tumblr.com/

“How is school going?”  Shinsuke’s mother asked, pulling both her and his father's attention to their only son.  Shinsuke froze momentarily before continuing to chew his breakfast, giving him time to calm himself down and remind himself that his mother’s question was about his coursework and not about a certain feathered classmate.

 

“It’s going well, I believe I’ve settled into a good routine and their kendo club is fairly skilled.”  Shinsuke answered mildly.  Trying, and failing, to not think about another member of the kendo club. Shinsuke was at an impasse, he never had such a problem reigning in his own thoughts and emotions before his parents moved him out to Miyagi.  He understood their reasoning. Back in Hyogo they had been surrounded by other Kyuubi, Kitsune such as themselves. His parents wanted him to be more well rounded with his interactions before he reached adulthood.

 

Shinsuke saw the reason behind it but it didn’t stop him from fiercely missing Hyogo and the friends he had left behind.  Even the terrible duo that came in the nightmarish form of the Miya twins. His old friends sent him many texts and they skyped often but it was never the same.  He felt himself drifting from them while at the same time not quite finding his spot at his new school.

 

Shinsuke wouldn’t tell this to his parents.  They had done this for his own well being and he knew that in the future it would be a benefit to him to know how to properly interact with creatures other than foxes.  It didn’t make his present any easier but he wouldn’t put any ill wishes or blame onto his parents.

 

“And have you made good friends here?”  His father asked, his tails curling around him in a clear sign of interest.  His father had four tails while his mother had nine, it showed a large age gap though what was a century or two after living so many?  Shinsuke took more after his mother. Blunt and analytical to the point of offense, though some of his slyness and humor lent to his father.

 

If it had just been his mother and him eating breakfast together as it usually was, Shinsuke could have gotten away with saying that he was making a valiant attempt to get close to his peers.  His father wouldn’t accept that so Shinsuke had to reveal more about his school than he was willing to at that point.

 

“There is someone in the kendo club that’s been very kind to me.”  Shinsuke was proud he managed to get that sentence out without blushing or stuttering.  “Excuse me, I should get going, I’m on morning classroom duties.” Shinsuke brushed a kiss on his mother's cheek before heading out with more haste than usual.

 

Shinsuke never had a crush before.  He could remove himself enough from the situation to know that that’s what this budding feeling was.  Plus he had apparently mentioned a certain classmates name a few too many times in his group chat with his friends back in Hyogo and they had all been shouting advice at him ever since.  Mostly nonsense, though Shinsuke did have two bentos neatly tucked away into his bag under one of their advice. He was the only one in their friend group with a girlfriend so Shinsuke thought his advice might be the most helpful.

 

It wasn’t as if Shinsuke had any hope to date Sawamura Daichi, captain of the kendo club and admired by practically everyone in the school.  Shinsuke admitted that Daichi wasn’t just friendly with him, Daichi was kind to everyone around him. He had only invited Shinsuke to eat with him and his friends during lunch because he had probably seen Shinsuke alone several times.

 

So Shinsuke told himself he made the bento because Daichi was prone to forget to make himself lunch on Tuesdays when he had the added responsibility of getting his two younger siblings to school.  It was just a small thank you for Daichi being kind to Shinsuke though many others found him cold and off putting. Shinsuke couldn’t help it, control was key for his people. He wasn’t particularly powerful as he was, so young and with only one tail, but if someone like his mother lost her temper and allowed her full form to over take her she could demolish cities with ease.

 

The first part of school went by normally and suddenly it was lunch.  Shinsuke couldn’t remember ever feeling so nervous in his life. Honestly Shinsuke had never seen the point of being nervous.  He had performed in kendo tournaments since he was a child, the crowd steadily growing larger as he grew older and he had never once felt nerves fluttering around inside him no matter his opponent.

 

“Kita.”  Shinsuke’s long ears perked up at the familiar voice.  Daichi smiled, warm and bright as he made his way over to Shinsuke’s seat in the back corner of his classroom.  Daichi’s large black wings looked like a feathered cape, flowing gracefully down his back and brushing the ground.  Shinsuke always wondered how Daichi kept his feathers looking shiny and clean, did he groom himself often?

 

“Hello Sawamura.”  Shinsuke found himself smiling back automatically as he tried not to concentrate too hard on the fact that Daichi had decided to wear a the schools cream colored sweater instead of the usual blazer.  The gakuran accentuated the wide breadth of Daichi’s shoulders but the sweater, especially with the sleeves rolled up as they were, nicely complimented the dark tones of Daichi’s skin.

 

“Would you like to have lunch with me?”  Daichi asked, he always asked and Shinsuke liked that about the other teen.  He never assumed Shinsuke wanted to have lunch with him and his friends and he never got offended when Shinsuke preferred a quiet meal by himself.

 

“That sounds good.”  Shinsuke dug into his bag as he remembered the second bento.  “Ah, Sawamura? I have something for you.” He pulled out both bentos before handing one over to a surprised look Daichi.

 

“You made me lunch?”  Daichi asked, brown eyes searching Shinsuke’s face as he held the bento carefully, as if it was something precious.

 

“Yes, as a thank you for your kindness in showing me around and helping me with my kendo application.”  Shinsuke said honestly, though it was so much more than just that.

 

“Oh.”  Daichi looked down at the bento and Shinsuke watched him inhale deeply, his chest and shoulders rising and his wings fluffing up slightly behind him before he looked at Shinsuke with the biggest, brightest smile yet.  It was so wide his eyes squinted closed and two rarely seen dimples popped out on both cheeks. “Thank you Kita, I forgot to make my lunch this morning.”

 

Shinsuke’s heart fluttered wildly in his chest and he tucked his tail around his waist even as he felt his ears perk up straight at the sight, the wonderful sight of Sawamura Daichi smiling so widely and warmly down at him for simply making a bit more food that morning.  He made a mental note to thank Akagi for his suggestion of making Daichi lunch.

 

“Your welcome.”  Shinsuke said softly, surprised when Daichi sat down in the empty chair in front of Shinsuke’s desk.  “Aren’t we going to eat with your friends?”

 

“I’d like to eat with just you if that’s okay?”  Daichi asked hesitantly, hints of red flushing his cheeks as he looked over at Shinsuke almost shyly.

 

“I’d like that.”  Shinsuke answered honestly, unwrapping his own bento as he tried to keep the smile off his face.

 

Perhaps when his father asked about his classmates next Shinsuke would have more to report to him with.


End file.
